fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Flipdecks
'''Flipdecks '''are virtual cards that are posted weekly on the Flipline Studios Blog. Eventually, Flipline Studios indicated that if there was enough demand that they would look into the idea of creating a set of trading cards to sell to their fans. On October 13, 2014, Flipline Studios announced that the cards were now available for sale at their online store at a cost of $2.99/pack. There are 170 cards in the original set plus an extra 34 cards, featuring locations and setting in the various games, that can only be found in packs. Each pack of 12-cards contains the cards in sequential order (card #'s 1-10, plus the 2 bonus cards), and there are 21 different packs available for sale. Checklist 001_hex_hatfield.jpg|001-Hex Hatfield 002_wally.jpg|002-Wally 003_milk_bandits.jpg|003-Milk Bandits 004_jojo.jpg|004-Jojo (the Food Critic) 005_popoca.jpg|005-Popōca 006_kingsley.jpg|006-Kingsley 007 Pizza Monsters.jpg|007-Pizza Monsters 008_quinn.jpg|008-Quinn 009_steak.jpg|009-Steak Timm.png|010-Timm 011_sarge.jpg|011-Sarge Sarge fan!.png|012-Sarge Fan 013_ella_windstorm.jpg|013-Ella Windstorm Little Edoardo.png|014-Edoardo Romano 015_papa_louie.jpg|015-Papa Louie 016_delivery_boy_roy.jpg|016-Delivery Boy Roy 017_captain_cori.jpg|017-Captain Cori 018_jake.jpg|018-Jake Gino Romano1.png|019-Gino Romano 020_Alpaca_Jack.jpg|020-Alpaca Jack Big Pauly1.png|021-Big Pauly 022_Party_Subs.jpg|022-Party Subs 023_Greg.jpg|023-Greg 024_Cactus_McCoy.jpg|024-Cactus McCoy 025_Marty.jpg|025-Marty 026_Midnight_Ghouls.jpg|026-Midnight Ghouls 027_Hank.jpg|027-Hank 028_Malana_Mire.jpg|028-Malana Mire 029_Nick.jpg|029-Nick 030_Rico.jpg|030-Rico 031_Coco_and_Crow.jpg|031-Coco and Crow 032_Foodini.jpg|032-Foodini 033_Dumbbell.jpg|033-Dumbbell 034_Yippy.jpg|034-Yippy 035_The_Onion_Ring.jpg|035-The Onion Ring 036 Kahuna.jpg|036-Kahuna 037 Doan.jpg|037-Doan 038 Olga.jpg|038-Olga 039_The_Tomatoes.jpg|039-The Tomatoes 040 Georgito.jpg|040-Georgito 041_TheHobos.jpg|041-The Hobos 042_Mindy.jpg|042-Mindy 043_Trail_Baddies.jpg|043-Trail Baddies 044 Boomer.jpg|044-Boomer 045_Scout.jpg|045-Scout 046 Penny.jpg|046-Penny 047_King_Plumpfeather.jpg|047-King Plumpfeather 048 Bruna Romano.jpg|048-Bruna Romano 049_The_Hangmen.jpg|049-The Hangmen 050 Akari.jpg|050-Akari 051_Pinch_Hitwell.jpg|051-Pinch Hitwell 052_Dudley.jpg|052-Dudley 053_Carlo_Romano.jpg|053-Carlo Romano 054_Jacksmith.jpg|054-Jacksmith 055 Johnny.jpg|055-Johnny 056_The_Snap_Dragons.jpg|056-The Snap Dragons 057 Clover.jpg|057-Clover 058_Gander.jpg|058-Gander 059 Hugo.jpg|059-Hugo 060_Chicken_Buddies.jpg|060-Chicken Buddies 061_Allan.jpg|061-Allan 062_Queen_Hildread.jpg|062-Queen Hildread 063 James.jpg|063-James 064 The Kodiaks.jpg|064-The Kodiaks 065 Zoe.jpg|065-Zoe 066 The Cluckshire Brood.jpg|066-The Cluckshire Brood 067 Mitch.jpg|067-Mitch 068 The Railbenders.jpg|068-The Railbenders 069 Connor.jpg|069-Connor 070 The Meadowguard.jpg|070-The Meadowguard 071 Utah.jpg|071-Utah 072 The Green Guerillas.jpg|072-The Green Guerillas 073_Robby.jpg|073-Robby 074 The Martello Flock.jpg|074-The Martello Flock 075 Rita.jpg|075-Rita 076_Radley_Madish.jpg|076-Radley Madish 077 Shannon.jpg|077-Shannon 078_The_Scallywags.jpg|078-The Scallywags 079_Kenji.jpg|079-Kenji 080 The Oxdin Herd.jpg|080-The Oxdin Herd 081 Wendy.jpg|081-Wendy 082 Dill Weeds.jpg|082-Dill Weeds TonysFlipdeck.PNG|083-Tony Solary 084 Matt Neff.jpg|084-Matt Neff 085 a.jpg|085-The Cave Crawlers 086 a.jpg|086-Prudence 087 a.jpg|087-The Capriloch Clan Alberto.jpg|088-Alberto 089 a.jpg|089-Burgerzillas PeggyFlipdeck.PNG|090-Peggy 091 a.jpg|091-The Hexagoons Taylor flipdeck.jpg|092-Taylor Cheddar Macks 093_a.jpg|093-Cheddar Macks 094_a.jpg|094-Santa 095_a.jpg|095-Burger Sliders 096_a.jpg|096-Professor Fitz 097_a.jpg|097-The Pigarius Legion 098 a.jpg|098-Scarlett 099_a.jpg|099-Awesome Saucer 100 a.jpg|100-Edna Bacoburnfipdeck.PNG|101-Bacoburn 102 a.jpg|102-Vicky 103_a.jpg|103-Pepper Jack Maggie104.jpg|104-Maggie 105 a.jpg|105-Guppy 106 a.jpg|106-Cooper 107_a.jpg|107-Meteor Blastor 108_a.jpg|108-Willow 109 a.jpg|109-Princess Liliana 110 a.jpg|110-Mandi Radishes flipdeck.jpg|111-Radishes Chuck-0.jpg|112-Chuck 113 a.jpg|113-Cheese Wheel 114 a.jpg|114-Scooter 115 a.jpg|115-Lettuce Lark 116 Radlynn.jpg|116-Radlynn 117_a.png|117-Blue Shroom 118_a.jpg|118-Cletus 119 a.jpg|119-Dill Worms 120_a.jpg|120-Ninjoy 121 a.jpg|121-Crystal 122_a.jpg|122-Jellybacks 123_a.jpg|123-Gremmie 124 a.jpg|124-Swiss Zack Lisa_Flipdeck.jpg|125-Lisa 126_a.jpg|126-Brussel Lark 127 a.jpg|127-Deano 128_a.jpg|128-Dill Wheels 129_a.jpg|129-Ivy 130_a.jpg|130-Luau LePunch 131_a.jpg|131-Mary 132 a.jpg|132-SundaeSaurus 133_a.jpg|133-Mayor Mallow 134_a.jpg|134-Thorn Shroom 135_a.jpg|135-Nevada 136_a.jpg|136-Rocky Road 137_a.jpg|137-Bertha 138_a.png|138-Gummeel 139_a.jpg|139-Hacky Zak 140 a.jpg|140-Cooladas 141_a.jpg|141-Sue 142_a.jpg|142-Mallow Men 143_a.jpg|143-Kayla 144_a.jpg|144-Powseeker 145_a.jpg|145-Iggy 146_a.jpg|146-Kaiser Onion 147_a.jpg|147-Tohru 148_a.jpg|148-Cherry Bombs 149 a.jpg|149-Rudy 150 a.jpg|150-Xandra 151_a.jpg|151-Brownie Bop 152_a.jpg|152-Ember 153_a.jpg|153-Mr. Sherbet 154 a.jpg|154-Rhonda 155_a.jpg|155-Splashberry Derps 156 a.jpg|156-Franco 157_a.jpg|157-Stratusnout 158_a.jpg|158-Sasha 159_a.jpg|159-Spearmint 160 a.jpg|160-Trishna 161_a.jpg|161-Lavaleech 162 a.jpg|162-Julep 163 a.jpg|163-Disco Plumm 164 a.jpg|164-Chester 165_a.jpg|165-Riverhoof Cecilia's Flipdeck.jpg|166-Cecilia 167 a.jpg|167-Betty Pecan 168 a.jpg|168-Joy 169 a.jpg|169-Tarantulight 170 a.jpg|170-Brody 171 a.jpg|171-Cookie Doughman 172_a.jpg|172-Sienna 173_a.jpg|173-Phoenix Hen 174_a.jpg|174-Clair 175 a.jpg|175-Hucklebat 176 a.jpg|176-Austin 177 a.jpg|177-Waterwasp 178_a.jpg|178-Skyler 179_a.jpg|179-Winter Onion 180_a.jpg|180-Whiff 181_a.jpg|181-Addie 182_a.jpg|182-Perri 183_a.jpg|183-Chip McMint 184_a.jpg|184-Duke Gotcha 185_a.jpg|185-Seraphang 186_a.jpg|186-Janana 187 a.jpg|187-Strawbuzzy 188 a.jpg|188-Guy Mortadello 189 a.jpg|189-Ivyneck 190_a.jpg|190-Cherissa 191 a.jpg|191-Jill Berry 192_a.jpg|192-Olivia 193 a.jpg|193-Dracling vincent flipdeck.jpg|194-Vincent 195_a.jpg|195-Scuba Radish 196_a.jpg|196-Emmlette 197 a.jpg|197-Teslataur 198_a.jpg|198-Ripley 199_a.jpg|199-Yum n' M's Xolo Flipdeck.jpg|200-Xolo 201_a.jpg|201-Whirlweed 202_a.jpeg|202-Wylan B 203_a.jpg|203-Banana Pants 204_a.jpg|204-Koilee 205_a.jpg|205-Crystalcalf 206 a.jpg|206-LePete 207_a.jpg|207-Swizzlers 208_a.jpg|208-Cameo 209_a.jpg|209-Petrahorn 210_a.jpg|210-Chocomint 211_a.jpg|211-Indigo Gummy Onion Flipdeck.jpg|212-Gummy Onion Gaming Card Packs 079 c.jpg|079 080 c.jpg|080 081 c.jpg|081 082_c.jpg|082 083_c.jpg|083 084_c.jpg|084 085_c.jpg|085 086_c.jpg|086 087_c.jpg|087 088 c.jpg|088 089 c.jpg|089 090 c.jpg|090 091 c.jpg|091 092 c.jpg|092 093_c.jpg|093 094_c.jpg|094 095_c.jpg|095 096_c.jpg|096 097_c.jpg|097 098_c.jpg|098 099_c.jpg|099 100_c.jpg|100 101_c.jpg|101 102_c.jpg|102 103_c.jpg|103 104_c.jpg|104 105_c.jpg|105 106_c.jpg|106 107_c.jpg|107 108_c.jpg|108 109_c.jpg|109 110_c.jpg|110 111_c.jpg|111 112_c.jpg|112 113_c.jpg|113 114 c.jpg|114 115 c.jpg|115 116_c.jpg|116 117_c.png|117 118_c.jpg|118 119_c.jpg|119 120_c.jpg|120 121_c.jpg|121 122_c.jpg|122 123_c.jpg|123 124_c.jpg|124 125_c.jpg|125 126_c.jpg|126 127_c.jpg|127 128_c.jpg|128 129_c.jpg|129 130_c.jpg|130 131_c.jpg|131 132_c.jpg|132 133_c.jpg|133 134_c.jpg|134 135_c.jpg|135 136_c.jpg|136 137_c.jpg|137 138_c.png|138 139_c.jpg|139 140 c.jpg|140 141_c.jpg|141 142_c.jpg|142 143_c.jpg|143 144_c.jpg|144 145_c.jpg|145 146_c.jpg|146 147_c.jpg|147 148_c.jpg|148 149_c.jpg|149 150_c.jpg|150 151_c.jpg|151 152_c.jpg|152 153_c.jpg|153 154_c.jpg|154 155_c.jpg|155 156 c.jpg|156 157_c.jpg|157 158_c.jpg|158 159_c.jpg|159 160_c.jpg|160 161 c.jpg|161 162_c.jpg|192 163_c.jpg|163 164_c.jpg|164 165_c.jpg|165 166_c.jpg|166 167_c.jpg|167 168_c.jpg|168 169_c.jpg|169 170_c.jpg|170 171_c.jpg|171 172_c.jpg|172 173_c.jpg|173 174_c.jpg|174 175_c.jpg|175 176_c.jpg|176 177 c.jpg|177 178_c.jpg|178 179_c.jpg|179 180_c.jpg|180 181_c.jpg|181 182_c.jpg|182 183_c.jpg|183 184_c.jpg|184 185_c.jpg|185 186_c.jpg|186 187_c.jpg|187 188_c.jpg|188 189_c.jpg|189 190_c.jpg|190 191_c.jpg|191 192_c.jpg|192 193 c.jpg|193 194 c.jpg|194 195_c.jpg|195 196_c.jpg|196 197_c.jpg|197 198_c.jpg|198 199_c.jpg|199 200_c.jpg|200 201_c.jpg|201 202 c.jpg|202 203 c.jpg|203 204_c.jpg|204 205_c.jpg|205 206_c.jpg|206 207_c.jpg|207 208_c.jpg|208 209_c.jpg|209 210_c.jpg|210 211_c.jpg|211 212_c.jpg|212 Icons flipdeck_174.png|174 flipdeck_175.png|175 flipdeck_176.png|176 flipdeck_177.png|177 flipdeck_skyler.png|178 flipdeck_winteronion.png|179 flipdeck_180.png|180 flipdeck_addie.png|181 Flipdeck_perri.jpg|182 Flipdeck_chipmcmint.jpg|183 flipdeck_184.png|184 Flipdeck_seraphang.jpg|185 flipdeck_186.png|186 Flipdeck_strawbuzzy.jpg|187 flipdeck_188.png|188 flipdeck_189.png|189 Flipdeck_190.jpg|190 Flipdeck_jillberry.jpg|191 Flipdeck_olivia.jpg|192 Flipdeck_193.png|193 Flipdeck_194.png|194 Flipdeck_scubaradish.jpg|195 Flipdeck_emmlette.jpg|196 Flipdeck_197.png|197 Flipdeck_ripley.jpg|198 Flipdeck_199.png|199 flipdeck_200.png|200 Flipdeck 201.png|201 flipdeck_wylanb.jpg|202 Flipdeck_bananapants.jpg|203 Flipdeck_koilee.jpg|204 Flipdeck_crystalcalf.jpg|205 flipdeck_lepete.jpg|206 Flipdeck_swizzlers.jpg|207 Flipdeckcameo.jpg|208 Flipdeck_petrahorn.jpg|209 Flipdeck_chocomint.jpg|210 Flipdeck_indigo.jpg|211 Flipdeck_gummyonion.jpg|212 Bonus Cards In each pack of Flipdeck Cards, there are 10 character-based trading cards as well as 2 Bonus Location Cards. These location cards are from a variety of Flipline games. These cards are: * Pack 1: Multigrain Fields (PL:WPA) & Cactus Canyon (Cactus McCoy and the Curse of Thorns) * Pack 2: Tacodale (Papa's Taco Mia!) & Cinder Springs (Jacksmith) * Pack 3: Fort Onion (PL2: WBA) & Frostfield (Papa's Cupcakeria) * Pack 4: Port Scamwell (Cactus McCoy 2: The Ruins of Calavera) & Wormwood Hollow(Jacksmith) * Pack 5: Mount Monterey (PL2:WBA) & Alpine Ridge (Jacksmith) * Pack 6: Southwind Express (Cactus McCoy 2: The Ruins of Calavera) & Calypso Island(Papa's Freezeria) * Pack 7: BBQ Bog (PL2:WBA) & Emerald Temple (Cactus McCoy and the Curse of Thorns) * Pack 8: Evershade Forest (Jacksmith) & Starlight City (Papa's Wingeria) * Pack 9: Lettuce Lane (PL2: WBA) & Portallini (Papa's Pastaria) * Pack 10: Boneyard Dunes (Jacksmith) & Makopa Jungle (Cactus McCoy 2: The Ruins of Calavera) * Pack 11: X-Zone (PL2: WBA) & Lowlands (Jacksmith) * Pack 12: Brimstone Mine (Cactus McCoy and the Curse of Thorns) & Maple Mountain (Papa's Pancakeria) * Pack 13: Powder Point (Papa's Donuteria) & Blue Moon Bay (PL3:WSA) * Pack 14: Whiskview Mall (Papa's Bakeria) & Castle Ruins (Jacksmith) * Pack 15: Wintergreen Way (PL3:WSA) & Toastwood (Papa's Cheeseria) * Pack 16: Griller Stadium (Papa's Hot Doggeria) & Lake Chocodunk (PL3:WSA) * Pack 17: Neapolitown (PL3:WSA) & Camp Slider (Slider Scouts) * Pack 18: Sausage Mines (PL:WPA) & Sakura Bay (Papa's Sushiria) Trivia *All the members of The Romano Family Quartet have Flipdecks. *All the members of Scarlett and the Shakers have Flipdecks. *All the Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!, Papa's Pizzeria, Papa's Burgeria, Papa's Taco Mia, Papa's Freezeria, Papa's Pancakeria, Papa's Wingeria, Papa's Hot Doggeria, Papa's Cupcakeria, Papa's Donuteria, and Papa's Cheeseria debutants have Flipdecks. *All the baddies from Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! have Flipdecks. *All the Scoopians who debuted in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! have Flipdecks. *The Derpy Onions have a bonus Flipdeck, whose number is #X01. Category:Flipline Website